deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
King Ghidorah (Heisei)
King Ghidorah is a three-headed Dragon Kaiju and the arch-enemy of Gozilla. King Ghidorah was created by a group of time travelling terrorist called the Futurians, who planned to use him to destroy Japan, preventing it from becoming the corrupt superpower it is in the future, by travelling back in time and replacing the Gozillasarus who would become Godzilla with three genetically-engineered creatures called Dorats who turned into King Ghidorah after being hit by the h-bomb. However, just as King Ghidorah attacked the city of Fukuoka he was intercepted by Godzilla who was still created by the Futurians through a time paradox. The two battled, ending in the destruction of King Ghidorah and the Futurians. In 2044, Emmy Kano, a Futurian who defected from her groups cause found the body of King Gidorah and cybernetically enhanced the beast before sending it back in time to Tokyo in order to protect it from Godzilla, though this new Mecha-King Ghidorah was killed by Godzilla as well, but not before driving it away from the city. Later its remains would be used to create Mechagodzilla. King Ghidorah is the most physically powerful monster in the universe, and blends immense size, incredible strength, and near invulnerability into a unified engine of monstrous destruction. King Ghidorah is at home in the vacuum of space, and travels between planets under his own power. King Ghidorah's wings allow him to fly in Earth's atmosphere, though his great mass hinders his aerial mobility. He naturally generates intense electrical energy that he unleashes as a powerful Triple Gravity Beam from his three heads. Despite all this, King Ghidorah's greatest ability is his asset to withstand damage-all known forms of attack splinter against his thick golden scales. Battle vs. SpaceGodzilla (by Sppople) King Ghidorah flew through the air, above a demolished city that he had laid waist to. King Ghidorah blasted a barrage of Gravity Beams at the city a final time to tie up any loose ends that he may have left. It had become night and King Ghidorah roared in victory. Suddenly, he saw something come down from the clouds. King Ghidorah curiously flew closer, cautiously. He then saw it clearly. It was a giant Godzilla resembling monster encased in crystals. It's name was SpaceGodzilla. King Ghidorah knew very well it was another giant monster and without hesitation, blasted him with his Gravity Beams. SpaceGodzilla screeched in pain and turned to see his attacker. SpaceGodzilla then flew towards King Ghidorah, who flew out of the way and then flew behind him and blasted him again. SpaceGodzilla turned around and flew again into King Ghidorah, this time striking him. King Ghidorah fell down, but before he hit the ground, he opened up his giant wings and flew over the devastated city. King Ghidorah then flew up at SpaceGodzilla and blasted him with his Beams. SpaceGodzilla roared in agony as King Ghidorah then flew high above him and blasted the Crystals that encased him. SpaceGodzilla's Crystal enclosure smashed to pieces and SpaceGodzilla fell down to the ground, landing into a destroyed building. King Ghidorah then flew over SpaceGodzilla and blasted him. Suddenly, out of the rubble came SpaceGodzilla. The enraged beast roared at King Ghidorah who flew above him and blasted at him. Hurt, SpaceGodzilla stumbled back. He had to get his foe out of the sky. With his telekenesis, SpaceGodzilla stopped King Ghidorah from flying away and slammed him onto the ground. King Ghidorah got to his feet and blasted at SpaceGodzilla. However, SpaceGodzilla, deflected the beams with his Shield. The Beams blasted King Ghidorah, causing to roar and screech. SpaceGodzilla then blasted King Ghidorah with a Corona Beam. King Ghidorah fell back and smashed into the ground. SpaceGodzilla levitated towards the explosion of debree caused by King Ghidorah's fall. He was going to destroy his three headed opponent. But before SpaceGodzilla could blink, one of King Ghidorah's three heads came out of the debree and bit into SpaceGodzilla, between his Shoulder Crystal and Head. SpaceGodzilla screamed in pain and King Ghidorah's whole body and other two heads came out of the debree. King Ghidorah threw SpaceGodzilla to the ground and then jumped onto him, pounding him to the ground. SpaceGodzilla then blasted a Corona Beam which struck King Ghidorah and caused him to get off of him. SpaceGodzilla got to his feet, only to be blasted in the back by King Ghidorah. Furious, SpaceGodzilla then struck his tail into King Ghidorah's chest. King Ghidorah cried out and roared. SpaceGodzilla then pulled his tail out of King Ghidorah and then used his telekenesis to bring King Ghidorah off of his feet and hold him in the air. Then, SpaceGodzilla blasted King Ghidorah three times, before dropping him to the floor, dead. SpaceGodzilla roared. He was victorious. Expert's Opinion While King Ghidorah was bigger, stronger and a better air-fighter, SpaceGodzilla had greater abilities. His Corona Beam was very effective in the fight and his Telekenesis gave him a huge advantage. Also, SpaceGodzilla's Regeneration could help him survive any of King Ghidorah's attacks. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. Biollante (by Sppople) King Ghidorah flew through the air and suddenly spotted a huge lake. He landed down and searched for any human life to destroy. But out of nowhere, a giant Plant erupted from the river, causing King Ghidorah to fly back in shock. It was Biollante. Biollante roared at King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah roared back. Only one of them were going to survive this. King Ghidorah blasted Biollante with Gravity Veams whilst flying over her. Biollante roared at King Ghidorah before he flew back and blasted her again. But as he was about to do it again, one of Biollante's Tendrils grabbed onto King Ghidorah's leg and threw him to the ground. King Ghidorah blasted the Tendril holding him and got to his feet. King Ghidorah blasted Biollante twice before she charged into him, knocking him to the ground. Biollante blasted radioactive Sap onto King Ghidorah, causing him to roar in pain. Biollante roared at King Ghidorah, before he flew up and kicked Biollante in the mouth. King Ghidorah landed to the ground. Biollante sent three tendrils at King Ghidorah, only for him to bite all three of them and blast Biollante. Biollante grabbed one of King Ghidorah's necks and ripped it off. King Ghidorah screamed and tried to fly away but one of Biollante's Tendrils pierced one of his wings and King Ghidorah fell down. Biollante roared at King Ghidorah one last time, but as she did, he blasted Biollante's mouth and blasted it apart. Biollante exploded apart. King Ghidorah got to his feet and flew away. Experts Opinion While Biollante had a larger mass and more abilities, she was not mobile and King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams could pierce her and her defences. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. Destoroyah (by Sppople) King Ghidorah flew over a city, another for his to destroy. He had been on a killing spree for ages and would not rest until all of existence was destroyed. Suddenly he spotted a huge, red crab like kaiju. Destoroyah! King Ghidorah swooped down and blasted at it. If he was a opponent, he was to be eliminated. The Blast struck Destoroyah and he fell down. The Crab got up only for King Ghidorah to kick it down and land onto it. King Ghidorah roared evilly. Destoroyah was not done yet. He blasted King Ghidorah with his micro oxygen beam sending him back in shock. Destoroyah leaped onto King Ghidorah, who bit into him and threw him off. Destoroyah got back up and blasted his beam at Ghidorah, who used his wings to reflect it. King Ghidorah then blasted Destoroyah with his Gravity Beams. Destoroyah was engulfed in flames. King Ghidorah looked in the explosion, he saw nothing. But suddenly, he saw a huge, devilish Kaiju. It couldn't be! Destoroyah! He had evolved! The real battle was only about to begin. King Ghidorah blasted Destoroyah with his Gravity Beam. It hurt him, but not enough. Destoroyah blasted at King Ghidorah, sending him flying back. Destoroyah flew through the sky. King Ghidorah flew after him and blasted him. Destoroyah fell down. King Ghidorah then landed on him, and pounded on him again and again. Destoroyah then pushed him off. King Ghidorah charged at Destoroyah and bit onto him. Destoroyah shoved him off and slashed his middle head with laser horn. King Ghidorah cried in pain. Destoroyah then slashed him again in the chest, pushed him back and blasted him. King Ghidorah fell sown. Destoroyah then grabbed King Ghidorah with his tail and threw him into a building. King Ghidorah was down, but not out. Destoroyah had other plans and walked towards him. King Ghidorah saw Destoroyah before him, as he prepared his Laser Horn. he was going to kill him! King Ghidorah knew he had to do something. Without a second thought, King Ghidorah blasted Destoroyah in the chest with his Gravity Beams. Destoroyah cried out. King Ghidorah blasted him again in the face, and again until he fell. Destoroyah fell into a building and died. King Ghidorah roared in victory. Expert's Opinion While Destoroyah was a powerful adversary, King Ghidorah was more experienced and his Gravity Beams won him the fight. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Giants Category:Evil Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Warriors